Go figure out your desire
by Misari
Summary: Y qué más da, se convence, y qué más da. Rompió la pesadilla, ¿cómo no va a romper todo lo demás?


**R** enuncia: El Sherlock de la BBC le pertenece a sus creadores, Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss.

Esto es un puro vómito mental que resultó saliendo _asquerosamente fluff_ y que no tiene sentido. Pero tenía ganas -cofnecesitaba desesperadamentecof- escribir, y sobre estos dos dorks de los que estoy obse y enamorada. _Peace and love, children._

* * *

 **Go figure out your desire**

Como las gotas de agua suspendidas en el tiempo, en el aire, así se siente al respirar en el medio de una pesadilla. Es un segundo, varios tal vez, en el que el cielo o el suelo alrededor tuyo se detiene. Ah. Tomas aire, aire, aire, más no lo sueltas. Y se suspende el silencio, el pensamiento, la gota de agua. Todo queda al alcance de la mano, palpable, el corazón que late dentro del cerebro y las manos que tiemblan. Se siente frágil por ese segundo. El suspenso entonces se rompe, crack, una grieta en el medio de lago congelado, crack, crack, el vidrio que se parte, y las gotas de agua que caen al fin. Ahí lo sueltas. El aire. Los pulmones. Y no te das cuenta que en realidad no soltaste el aire porque estás aliviado, o porque por fin puedes respirar como un ser humano normal. Soltaste el aire porque quieres gritar. Porque necesitas gritar. Porque estás gritando.

La pesadilla te come entero. Yum.

 **.**

No hay nada de especial al abrir los ojos. El techo. La oscuridad. Lo que no puede ver, lo que ve, lo que se imagina que ve, y el medio entre los tres. Es raro; el concepto. Medio entre los tres. ¿Hay un _medio_ siquiera cuando se habla de _tres_? ¿Y por qué carajos piensa en tres? ¿No puede pensar en dos, o en cuatro? ¿En setenta y tres? ¿Cuarenta y uno? No, en ese no. No le gusta andar recordando su edad y todos los lugares donde duele. La cervical. El ciático. La rótula. Las articulaciones de los dedos. La estúpida cadera. Blablabla. Ya. Está entrando en la rueda de la vejez y no quiere darse por aludido. Un ataque al corazón, estadísticamente hablando, todavía no está cerca, para qué preocuparse. Así que al abrir los ojos, en principio, no hay nada. Qué es un techo si no es nada. Un pedazo de madera, unos troncos apilados. Tal vez haya cemento o alguna porquería para mantener todo unido. Tornillos. Qué sabe él, es médico, no arquitecto. De todas formas las pesadillas son cosas de todos los días. De toda su vida. De toda la vida. El techo es lo que es, un simple techo.

Un hogar, le trae por asociación. El techo es un hogar, lo que cubre bajo él. Es... diferente del techo de su cuarto en Baker Street. Es decir, sus elementos son los mismos, pero la familiaridad se pierde. No lo es. Es un asqueroso techo _normal._ Ese sobre su cabeza, el que ven sus ojos. Y al atribuirle esa categoría, ese adjetivo absurdo al absurdo techo de esa absurda casa le brinda una especialidad al techo de Baker Street. Como si fuera un techo superior. El Rey de los Techos. O algo así. Y le molesta. Le molesta que después de tanto tiempo, casi tres años ya, el techo de Baker Street opaque a todos los techos del planeta. ¿Incluso al cielo? ¿No es para los poetas, el cielo, una clase de techo metafórico? Vivió dos años, con suerte, en Baker Street. Y aún así parece que no ha llamado hogar a otro lugar en su vida. Qué dice eso de él, no tiene ni idea. Tal vez esté aturdido por la pesadilla.

Si, la pesadilla. Masoquista será de él por pensar en la pesadilla, pero tiene que pensar en ella. De alguna forma. Suficiente revoloteo sobre el techo, la oscuridad, lo que ven sus ojos y lo que no. El tres. La sensación de suspenderse. De estar suspendido por encima de _algo_. En algo. Qué mierda significa eso. La sensación del agua, el lago congelado. La ventana quebrarse. Crack. Como un hueso. Como un cráneo. Un cráneo humano contra el pavimento. Y… _ese es terreno peligroso._ Y esa fijación extraña con el techo. Con todo lo que le rodea que pega la vuelta siempre al único lugar que trata de empujar hacia afuera. O tal vez no sea al lugar lo que trata de empujar. Tal vez ni siquiera es hacia afuera, tampoco. Tal vez no sea una cosa, sino un alguien; tal vez no sea hacia fuera sino hacia algún costado. A su altura. El que se quedó atrás o se fue muy adelante. Se le mueven los músculos de la garganta. Y joder, le duelen. Duelen un infierno. Debe, debe haber gritado demasiado. Y llorado.

Qué otra cosa puede explicar que le piquen los ojos y esa extraña fijación con el techo.

 **.**

No se da cuenta, al principio. No se da cuenta que termina hasta que ya no le oye más y la atención se dispersa hacia otro sonido extranjero. Es raro. Rarísimo. Como no se dio cuenta antes. Es como la infancia, cuando ella termina. Nadie se da cuenta cuándo termina hasta que simplemente terminó. Los paseos en bicicleta los sábados por la tarde hasta que se rompe una rueda y nunca te molestas en arreglarla. Las tediosas tardes en casa de la abuela rodeado de primos imposibles e insoportables que luego dejas de ver porque la abuela murió; si, probecita, ya estaba grande. Las escondidas dentro de casa con la hermana que más tarde se volverá una extraña. El olor y gusto a las galletas de jengibre en Navidad que no vuelves a probar porque no vuelves a pasar una Navidad en tu antiguo hogar. No te das cuenta, apurado por crecer, por jugar al rugby, por besar a la primera chica bonita que te devolvió la sonrisa, por beber a escondidas la cerveza, por probar ese primer cigarrillo y _lo dejamos ahí, nunca más puaj,_ por salir, salir, salir de esa opresiva casa con papá y su borrachera campante y mamá y sus ojos tan, tan, tan infinitamente tristes y tu hermana que te cuenta el secreto que condenará su relación para siempre, _a nadie hasta que yo lo diga_ , por cambiar las zapatillas, por _ser de una puta vez mayor para hacer lo que te entra en gana._ Y así se acaba. Así se acabó.

No se da cuenta que Sherlock ha dejado de tocar el violín hasta que deja de hacerlo.

Y reacciona, porque aquel sonido extranjero y lejano no es otra que Rosie llorando a pulmón descubierto y todo de golpe le cae encima. Las gotas, el lago congelado, el vidrio roto. El cráneo humano. El techo se le cae encima. La pesadilla. El grito. Por supuesto que el grito que alcanzó el techo y lo traspasó iba a despertar a una beba durmiendo. Por supuesto. Por. Supuesto. Las pesadillas no son solo nuestras. Se vuelven de aquellos a quienes nos acompañan. Salen de nuestra órbita como cohetes en erupción y terminan estrellándose en planetas vecinos. En este caso, de su pequeña hija que apenas puede mantenerse parada. Un mundo en constante despertar de consciencia. Y de Sherlock. Un mundo por demás maravilloso y perturbador. Que ha estado tocando el violín. La sonata de Tartini. _Devil´s Trill_. El violín para tranquilizar, a la distancia, para no romper su cueva de autocompasión, para respetar los límites de su territorio, para envolverlo en sus brazos sin la necesidad de usar los brazos. Para susurrarle, _aquí estoy, John, aquí estoy y no voy a irme._

 **.**

Resulta que hay eventos en nuestras vidas que se adelantan.

Sale casi a los tumbos de la habitación, las mejillas en carne viva y el techo de Baker Street sobre los párpados, todo en una masa de nervios y culpa y la lenta letanía soyunhombreadultolavolvíacagarosierosielosiento y resulta que no hacía falta. Resulta que no hace falta. Resulta que hay eventos en nuestras vidas que se adelantan. Resulta que no se da cuenta que termina, hasta que se termina.

Es que piensa que el infierno no es de fuego. No. El infierno tiene que ser un lugar congelado, desolado, el lugar más triste y solitario del universo. De toda la existencia. El infierno es ese lugar donde vas a parar y no importa cuánto grites, cuánto te rompas la garganta y corras y patalees y llores hasta desgarrarte los ojos, nadie, _nadie_ vendrá en tu ayuda. Nadie será tu salvación. Ni uno mismo. Comprender que el infierno se le derrite, comprender que ese espacio aun habitaba en su pecho y hacía nido entre sus costillas y su corazón lerdo y palpitante no termina de caerle. No termina de comprender que un lugar así existe dentro de él cuando todo lo que ve ante sus ojos, ante su mirada, es _más_ que el techo de Baker Street. Si. Sí es más, sí es más cuando Sherlock sostiene a Rosie entre los brazos, danza con ella, para ella, la acuna entre su pecho y su cuello y le murmura una antigua canción de cuna céltica como si ella -su niña, su hija, su Rosie- fuera lo más preciado del universo. Lo más importante, primordial, en la vida de Sherlock Holmes.

Cómo no creer que el infierno acaba de descongelarse. Imposible.

 **.**

Es después, mucho tiempo después, con Rosie durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, pasándole sus dedos sobre los finos cabellos de oro pálido, contemplando su pechito pequeño subir y bajar, subir y bajar, Sherlock al final de ella, sentado con la espalda demasiado recta, el violín en sus dedos majestuosos, huesudos, que se da cuenta. Un palpito de un lado. Un palpito del otro. Una epifanía. Algo así como La Revelación del Siglo que No Tendría que Ser La Revelación del Siglo. Que _no debería_ serlo. Y le causa un pequeño ataque de histeria. Podría mentir y decir que es risa; felicidad eclosionando en su capsula y explotando por los lados. Pero ese sonido feo y amargo no se acerca a la risa. No puede ser maquillaje. Es un insulto a la risa. Es histeria pura y llana. La máscara en mano, las facciones al aire. Las epifanías se suponen son iluminadoras y liberadoras y empujan de repente lo que estaba en la oscuridad hacia la luz. Es más como un foco fosforescente de baja calidad en este caso. Y uno que le lastima los ojos. Despojado de sus pesadillas que son el alimento de su cinismo y de su ira constante ¿qué le queda a John Watson?

Un techo. El techo de Baker Street. Del hogar. De la revelación de que no se da cuenta que termina hasta que termina. De que resulta que el infierno se descongeló y las pesadillas no son del todo de uno, se expanden como el universo en constante movimiento. Le queda nada más que enfrentarse a un pequeño ser humano que depende absolutamente de él para subsistir. Le queda nada más que enfrentarse a un gran ser humano del que depende absolutamente para sobrevivir. Para vivir. De ambos para ser… _oh John._

Desear, el deseo que respira junto a su sien. El deseo que se torna en una imagen tan casera y surreal que si no supiera ya que está un poco -bastante- fuera de sus cabales tacharía de locura. Ese deseo que le hace cosquillear los dedos que acarician la pancita de Rosie y le hace picar los ojos que se desvían constante a la figura que se balancea sobre el violín en sus manos y tararea una vieja nana. Con esa maravillosa voz. Con esa maravillosa fijación única. Con esa maravillosa memoria. Suena una orquesta tras esa boca. El deseo, en la oscuridad, se intensifica. Crece, crece, crece, y no por primera vez se pregunta por qué sobre su cabeza no se encuentra el familiar techo de Baker Street. El hogar. No por primera vez se pregunta qué _mierda_ hace Sherlock en esa casa, por qué se retrotrae a una esquina de la cama, por qué parece tan inseguro apretando el violín, por qué parece como fuera de lugar. Por qué lo primero que preguntó cuando lo vio fue: "—¿John? ¿Está bien?". Inseguro, a tientas, el miedo enredado en las pausas, en las palabras, en el gesto resguardado cual armadura y escudo y espada, como si hubiera traspasado la línea invisible de lo que está permitido con Rosie. Esos labios son el deseo. Esa voz. Ese animo de _más._

 _Y qué más da_ , se convence, _y qué más da. Rompió la pesadilla, ¿cómo no va a romper todo lo demás?_

—Sherlock —la voz le sale ronca, atragantada. Piensa en todo, desde la suspensión hasta ese momento, los dos en la cama, y como ese momento se parece _tanto_ a su pesadilla que se le cierra la garganta—. Sherlock.

Y Sherlock se da la vuelta, el violín al borde de su carne, y lo mira en la oscuridad.

 _(la suspensión, el momento en el que el agua queda en el medio del aire, de la nada, y respiras, inhalas por la boca o por la nariz o por dónde carajo sea porque en verdad no tiene importancia, solo está esa suspensión, la tensión marcada en cada gesto, en cada palabra, en cada boca callada y la oscuridad que se cierra sobre las gotas suspendidas que reflejan, reflejan y la imagen es tan clara, tan invisible, tan perfecta que se rompe crack, crack, crack, el lago se quiebra y la ventana revienta y la suspensión ahí, ahí, contra la boca)_

—¿Vienes? —pregunta, palpando la cama, palpando del otro lado de Rosie, palpando el sueño para ahuyentar la pesadilla.

¿Qué espera? ¿Otra respuesta? No, imposible. Imposible que espere otra. Porque Sherlock le sonríe, como si compartiera un secreto, como si hubiera esperado toda la vida para que John le dijera "¿Vienes?" y lo invitara palpando el otro lado de la cama a dormir con él. Sherlock le sonríe, los ojos dos epifanías prendidas, dos epifanías de luz del atardecer contra el vidrio de la ventana, y apoya el violín en el suelo, cuanta delicadeza en sus gestos, y se acuesta del otro lado de Rosie. Cerca, cerca. Muy cerca. Lo quiere más cerca. No es suficiente. Jamás lo será. Por eso les pasa, a Rosie y a Sherlock, a ambos, a su deseo secreto, los brazos, y los atrae. La cadera huesuda, la espalda amplia, el calor de la piel, el olor a hogar, _SherlockyambosyRosieySherlock_ y la pequeña presencia entre todo eso. Sherlock se acomoda, y suspira contento. Profundo. Ah. Como si dijera: al fin. Al fin, John Watson. A descansar como nos merecemos. Así nada más. Como si ese fuera su lugar. Como si siempre hubiera sido.

 _Lo es._

(De ambos para ser… felices).

...

...


End file.
